Don Juan
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Caleb is a young, newly wealthy man without a damn in the world. This mindset hinders his relationships with people - not just female. Will anything be able to break his Gatsby-esque lifestyle?
1. Preface

Given his less than ideal childhood, Caleb Rivers knew that nothing was permanent. Because of his lack of attachment to anyone and under those exact pretenses, there were few things he actually gave a damn about.

_His electronics_

Who needed a woman to spoon with at night when the charger of a MacBook Pro could do the same thing, only less talking, less hair in his mouth and less of an awkward boner. But seriously, electronics were his _thing_. Some people find their niche in shopping while others find theirs in soccer, Caleb - on the other hand - found his in revamping, jailbreaking and utilizing the full potential of technology.

_His car_

When he was a child, moving from foster home to adoptive home back to foster home really did not permit a loyal clientele. So to say he struggled financially would be an understatement. But after turning 18 and becoming somewhat stationary in a small town called Rosewood, Pennsylvania, his birth mother tracked him down. At first, he was angry and confused with her as to why she'd left him without a trace, but after spending some time with her in Montecito with her family, he really began to warm up to her. Claudia was a socialite back in California, and whether she began to offer luxurious gifts and large sums of money to him as a peace offering to keep his mouth shut to tabloids or because she genuinely felt bad for her prolonged absence, he was not sure. Regardless, when a blacked out Audi R8 showed up in the lot of his upscale condo, he knew he was going to treat it right.

_His pot_

Addiction wasn't necessarily the first word that came to mind when Caleb thought about his weed, but it definitely was on the top tier of his priorities. When you're young and newly rich, it's only natural to try out the new and most expensive stuff. Better purple kush than ecstasy, right?

_His pad _

Again, with his prior living conditions in mind, Caleb was not about to take any luxury for granted. He knew what it was like to be living at the bottom and to now have a cushiony trust fund was almost so exhilarating that he didn't know what to do with himself. He took pride in the way his apartment looked, the way the marble countertops and stainless steel appliances gleamed, how his squeaky clean windows emphasized the view that overlooked the Pennsylvania skyline, his plush white comforter begging to never be left when he woke up in the mornings. All of it, he took pride in all of it.

_His women_

He was a young, rich, attractive bachelor. With all that in mind, it wasn't hard to see why women threw themselves at him. Who was he to deny himself the pleasure of a partner for an hour or two? Black, white, short, tall, brunette, blonde, he didn't care. It was almost as if women were like objects to him. Use them once and pay their cab fare back home. Long term relationships were just something he didn't do. Relationships in general were just something he didn't do. His underlying fear of abandonment had turned him into an asshole of sorts when it came to people, but hey, it really wasn't his fault.

_Electronics. Car. Pot. Pad. Women. __Electronics. Car. Pot. Pad. Women. __Electronics. Car. Pot. Pad. Women. __Electronics. Car. Pot. Pad. Women. _

_*****This was a preface to the one-shot! Please review it and honestly if you haven't seen the movie Don Jon, please go see it. Scarlett Johanssonn and JGL have so much chemistry, I rewound the sex scenes more times than I'm proud of._


	2. 1

"She. Is a dime." Caleb brought his lips to the chilled glass of Ciroc he had been nursing. Caleb and three of his acquaintances sat at a rounded table in the center of some charity function reception. This wasn't exactly his scene, but he'd promised his mother that he'd look into some extracurriculars to beef up his college apps.

To pass the time, Caleb and three of his - he-really-wouldn't-even-call-them-friends-more-like-the-guys-he-sat-with-at-lunch-and-occasionally-smoked-a-joint-with-when-he-was-lonely prep school classmates sat ranking women, having that lazy arrogance about themselves as they lounged in their crisps tuxes sipping on alcohol that they weren't carded for.

"She," Carter, the starting lacrosse goalie and shoe-in for Vanderbilt this upcoming fall, nodded his head at the blonde "is unattainable."

"Really." Caleb said simply, bringing the glass back to his lips and keeping an eye on her. He knew they'd hooked up before, once. Even completely trashed, she wouldn't give it up to him. Being the type of guy he was, his pride was wounded a little bit, but it was nothing a joint couldn't fix. Regardless, if his friends weren't going to bring it up, neither was he.

There was something about her confidence in making direct eye contact with the people she talked, the way her hips swayed when she walked, that black dress showing off a hint of cleavage that he was sure there was much more of. She reminded him of Scarlett Johansson, but dare he say sexier because she was more accessible than a woman on a movie screen.

He already felt the warmth traveling down his body, electrifying him.

"Do you think I'd have a chance?" He pressed, watching her as she played with the ends of her  
hair while engrossed in conversation. Something about her exaggerated mannerisms and the way she presented herself as though she was doing a favor to everyone by showing up. It was that confidence that made him want to know more about her.

"Dude, are you already in love with her or something?" Carter rolled his eyes.

"Look at her." Caleb couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wanted her. If his  
newfound wealth had taught him one thing, it was that privilege and status could  
get you anything you wanted; and those who denied that money could buy you  
happiness were broke.

This time it was Nathan who interjected. Nate's dad was a professor at UPenn and  
he was already on a steady course to becoming an anaesthesiologist. "So, go get her,"  
his eyes darkened as he adjusted the lapel on his Armani tux and shifted in the  
chair.

"Should I?" Caleb toyed with the cocktail straw in his glass.

"Are you unsure of yourself?" Carter snickered. "This is a first." This had  
almost become a game of sorts to them. Maybe there was something about Caleb's  
not-give-a-shit-about-anything-or-anyone attitude or his undeniable resemblance  
to Johnny Depp that women found irresistible, but nevertheless he had been  
dubbed the "Don Juan" of the group. Not that he much disliked the title.

"No." Caleb said sharply, standing up swiftly and adjusting his tuxedo, "as a matter of fact, I'm not." He said with a tone of finality before heading over to where the blonde was standing, now alone and scrolling carelessly on a white and gold iPhone 5.

She barely even looked up when she saw him approaching, instead flipping her  
hair over her shoulder and returning back to the touch screen.

"Hello Ms. Marin," Caleb leaned in, subconsciously taking in all of her body.

She gazed up for a moment, bored. "Hello Caleb." She smiled forcedly, acting as though the energy she was expelling to acknowledge him was draining her.

He stood there for a moment, his eyes on her; her eyes on her phone. He was glad he'd vaped before coming tonight, because otherwise the awkward silence between the two would have been a turn off.

She looked up for a moment, puzzled. "Would you...like something?"

"Yeah..I was wondering if we had any Econ homework."

Her perfectly plucked brow furrowed. "Don't lie to me."

"What?" he was taken aback. He wondered if she remembered that night. He wanted to finish what she wouldn't let him.

"What do you really want?" For the first time tonight, she put her phone down and crossed her arms, subconsciously forcing her breasts upward in the process.

"I told you. What was the homework?"

She stepped toward him slightly, the heel of her Louboutin clicking on the hard surface of the marble. "First off, we don't have Econ together - we have bio. Secondly, I know you don't really know me….that well..so I'll let you off the hook this time, but for future reference you'll be much happier if you don't lie to me."

"What what?" He asked, puzzled. Not that he really cared about her opinion, but she was some type of control freak. She was the type to have everyone wrapped around her finger, and if something didn't go her way, she had a melt down. "I'll be happier?"

"You don't think I could make you happy if I wanted to?" She cocked her eyebrow and a chill went down his spine. He gulped. "So," she looked up at him, "what do you want?" she repeated.

"If I told you I wanted to fuck your brains out, would that make you feel any better?"

Her lips formed a straight line. "At least we're being honest now."

He stared at her lips for a moment, his eyes making a circuit from her eyes to her lips down her body and back up.

"So you wanna get out of here?" She asked, not even waiting for a reply before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the function, the eyes of curious, mortified and nevertheless wealthy adults and jealous fellow prep school boys on the pair.

**Someone tell me if this sucks. I'm currently obsessed with Don Jon so if you haven't seen the movie, this probably seems so random. But please review and if you have Netflix, watch DJ. And if you have watched it, Hanna is the Barbara-esque character, and Caleb in the John.**


End file.
